Immortal Janto: The Full Series
by LenaPl
Summary: Seria "Immortal Janto". Tłumaczenie. Link do oryginału w profilu.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Happens**

_(Wszelkie notatki na początku rozdziałów jak i na ich końcu są przypisami autorki.)_

_Dementi: __Doktor Who i Torchwood nie należą do mnie._

_Podsumowanie: __Ianto Jones wiedział, że umrze… jednak ciężko stwierdzić, kiedy_ _Doktor ma zamiar się pokazać i coś zmienić._

_To jest mój pomysł na to, jak Show-runners serialu Torchwood, mogą przywrócić do życia Ianto Jones'a, wiązało by się to z wieloma powrotami Doktora Who i obejmowało by przywrócenie David'a Tennant'a jako Dziesiątego Doktora._

_W kanonie mojego opowiadania, Dziesiąty nie regeneruje się jeszcze, ze względu na fakt, że był w stanie uratować Wilfrieda bez wstrzykiwania sobie śmiertelnej dawki materiałów radioaktywnych._

_W każdym razie dzieci, cieszcie się z mojej próby ożywienia Ianto Jones'a._

Były pewne rzeczy, które z pewnością się wydarzą, co do tego Ianto Jones nie miał wątpliwości. Śmierć była jedną z nich.

Następną było pozostawienie kochanych osób po swojej śmierci.

Było tylko gorzej gdy ukochanym był fantazyjnie przystojny i czarujący człowiek, który nie może umrzeć. Przynajmniej takie miał odczucia Ianto Jones gdy kontemplował nad swoją własną śmiertelność.

Pogodził się (kiedy zakochał się w Jack'u) z tym, że kiedyś umrze, Jack pójdzie dalej i będzie kochał kogoś innego, tak jak kochał Ianto. Po pewnym czasie ta myśl nie przeszkadzała Ianto tak samo, jak na początku.

Jack był typem człowieka, który, gdy kogoś kochał, kochał całym sercem i całym sobą. Ianto kochał Jack'a i wiedział , że Jack też go kocha. Tak więc wiedza, że pewnego dnia zginie nie bolała tak bardzo, ponieważ na swój sposób Jack nadal będzie go kochał po tym jak urze i odejdzie.

Kiedy jego śmierć z rąk Czterysta pięćdziesiątek szóstek była nieunikniona, Ianto był smutny, jak każdy byłby w obliczu śmierci, ale za razem dziwnie spokojny, mino krótkiego czasu z miłością swojego życia.

Co za tym idzie, był niepokojąco zdezorientowany, kiedy podniósł się do pionu – rozbudzony i żywy – z chłodnej metalowej kraty w bardzo, _bardzo_ dziwnym pokoju, który z pewnością nie był Niebem ani Piekłem.

A wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna w garniturze i Convers'ach, kucający przed nim, uśmiechając się jak szaleniec lub dziecko w Boże Narodzenie był ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewał się tam zobaczyć. Ianto rozpoznał go natychmiast. Trudno było by nie, zwłaszcza gdy byłeś w związku (a także pracowałeś) z Kapitanem Jack'iem Harkness.

„Witaj Ianto," powiedział Doktor przechylając głowę na bok. „ Najwyższy czas się obudzić."

Ianto wziął głęboki oddech, jakby zabrakło mu tchu. „Co? Co się stało?"

„Cóż… Umarłeś."

„To wiem."

„Prawda, oczywiście, że tak." Doktor wstał i pomógł mu stanąć na własne nogi, powoli i nieco sztywno. „Jesteś mądry, to jeden z powodów, dla których Jack tak bardzo cię kocha." Serce Ianto podskoczyło na samo wspomnienie Jack'a. Jego twarz musiała pokazać te emocje, bo Doktor wziął gwałtowny wdech. „Chodzi o to, że Jack myśli, że jesteś martwy."

Ianto otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Doktor podniósł rękę aby go uciszyć.

„Przykro mi. Przykro mi, ale on musi myśleć, że nie żyjesz, przynajmniej na razie, Ianto. Chciałbym by był inny sposób, ale nie ma."

Czuł jakby świat walił mu się pod nogami – znowu. Ianto potknął się o niezwykły panel sterowania i opadł na krzesło, które stało przed okrągłym panelem i długą kolumną.

„Dlaczego?"

To było dość proste, szczerze zadane pytanie.

Ianto spojrzał na Doktora i dostrzegł jego, ogromnie smutny wyraz twarzy. W oczach mężczyzny był żal, głęboki smutek, za utratę życia i miłości. Ianto w końcu zrozumiał co Jack miał na myśli mówiąc o głębokości emocji Pana Czasu, gdyż młody Walijczyk nie chciał nic więcej, niż pomóc temu staremu podróżnikowi w czasie.

„Ponieważ jego rola w przyszłości Ziemi w ciągu kilku następnych lat w dużym stopniu zależy od jego przekonania, że jesteś martwy."

„A nie jestem? Mam na myśli, martwy." Spojrzał na siebie po raz pierwszy od kiedy się obudził i zobaczył co miał na sobie. Musiał się uśmiechnąć na ironię tej sytuacji. Ianto Jones miał na sobie ubrania pogrzebowe.

Doktor podszedł i usiadł na krześle obok niego. „Byłeś przez pewien czas, ale potem wróciłeś."

„Jak?" Pytań nie było końca.

Chichot, który dostał od Doktora był lekki, pełen humoru, zachęcający.

„Wydaje się, że Vortex może być przekazywany między osobami, o wiele łatwiej, niż myślałem." Tym razem to Ianto przechylił pytająco głowę. Doktor podał szczegóły. "Jack był śmiertelny – kiedyś – i umarł, szlachetnie, dodam. Ale został sprowadzony przez przyjaciółkę, znajomą, która zajrzała do serca TARDIS i wchłonęła Vortex w siebie. Wyciągnięcie z niej Vortex'u zabrało moją ostatnią regenerację." Tu uśmiech Doktora zbladł. " Ale widzisz, najprostszym sposobem na przekazywanie Vortex'u między ludźmi są intymne stosunki, może pocałunek."

Była w tym insynuacja, subtelna, ale wciąż istniała. Ianto był z Jack'iem wystarczająco długo, by być bardzo dobrym w ich wyłapywaniu.

„Nie rozumiem," stwierdził Ianto. „Jak to się ma do mnie?"

Doktor pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Opadł na oparcie krzesła. " Jack ma w sobie trochę Vortex'u do tej pory. To jego część, która czyni go nieśmiertelnym. Przez większość czasu pozostaje w stanie uśpienia. Problem w tym, że aktywność Szczeliny wydaje się pobudzać ten kawałek w nim, więc kiedy wy dwaj konsumowaliście swój związek, cóż… powiedzmy, że Vortex stwierdził iż ty również stworzyłbyś przyjemny domek."

To uderzyło Ianto niczym tona cegieł. "Jestem nieśmiertelny?"

„Tak jesteś."

„Ale dlaczego nie wróciłem tak szybko jak Jack normalnie? Pochowano mnie!"

Doktor spojrzał na niego krzywiąc się.

„Tak, twoja pierwsza śmierć wyzwoliła Vortex i nakłoniła go do ożywienia twojego ciała. Wydaje się, że Jack'owi zajęło o wiele dłużej niż zwykle, by ożyć po jego pierwszej śmierci. Powiedział mi, że krótsze okresy wiążą się z praktyką. W każdym razie kawałek Vortex'u, który masz w sobie jest bardzo mały, mniejszy niż ten w Jack'u, więc u ciebie potrzeba więcej czasu byś wrócił."

„Skąd wiedziałeś żeby przyjść i mnie znaleźć?"

„Bo spojrzałem w przyszłość Jack'a. Gdy Donna…"

Doktora odciągnęły jego myśli.

Ianto uświadomił sobie, że kimkolwiek była Donna, była bardzo ważna dla Doktora i, że cokolwiek jej się stało, uczyniło Doktora bardzo smutnym.

„Przykro mi z powody Donny, Doktorze."

„Nie, wszystko w porządku. Donna żyje. Ona po prostu mnie nie pamięta, nie pamięta nic poza swoim małym światem i tak ma zostać, dla jej własnego dobra i bezpieczeństwa." Smutek zachmurzył twarz Doktora, jednak szybko zniknął. „Jak już mówiłem, patrzyłem w przyszłość kilku przyjaciół, Jack był jednym z nich i widziałem go, z tobą, kilka wieków od teraz, szczęśliwie zwiedzających galaktykę. Byliście na swoim miesiącu miodowym, jednak nadal nie zorientowałem się, na którym." Przy tym Ianto uniósł brwi, zaskoczony. „Ty i Jack weźmiecie ślub, najwyraźniej, wiele razy."

„W takim razie wiedziałeś, że umrę?

Tutaj Doktor uścisnął jego ramię. „Tak. Kiedy wpadłem na Jack'a i ciebie - to jest, przyszłego ciebie - powiedziałeś mi co się stanie i, że będę musiał się tobą opiekować w pierwszych latach twojej nieśmiertelność, ponieważ Jack będzie zbyt zajęty ratowaniem świata i nie możesz go rozpraszać kiedy będzie to robił."

„Więc co teraz?"

„Będziesz podróżował ze mną," powiedział Doktor przenikliwie. "Powiedziano mi, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto trzymał by mnie w szeregu, a ty masz wysokie rekomendacje."

Ianto rozejrzał się, teraz zdał sobie sprawę , że to był pokój kontrolny TARDIS. Słyszał, o niektórych podróżach Jack'a i przygodach z Doktorem. Wydawało się, iż to dla niego za dużo do pojęcia.

Ale Ianto Jones jest bardzo racjonalną osobą, więc, biorąc pod uwagę (teoretycznie) fakt, iż Doktor właśnie podrzucił swój pomysł, sprawiał, że był jedynym wyborem, którego mógł dokonać, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację.

„Cóż, jeśli i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty w ciągu najbliższych kilku lat, równie dobrze mogę to zrobić."

Doktor uśmiechnął się. „Znakomicie!"


	2. Chapter 2

Things Lost and Things Gained

_Dementi:__ Torchwood nie jest moją własnością._

_Podsumowanie:__ Refleksje Ianto na temat podróży z Doktorem. Kontynuacja „_Life Happens_". Doktor/Donna, sugestie Jack/Ianto. Śladowy kanon Doktora Who._

_A/N:__ Uczucia Ianto, jako towarzysza Doktora. Myśli chłopaka w czasie, który spędził czekając na_ _spotkanie Jack'a._

Do tej pory Ianto naprawdę nie powinien być zdziwiony, kiedy zdarzają się jakieś dziwne rzeczy. W końcu, umarł, wrócił do życia, dowiedział się, że jest nieśmiertelny, (co w rzeczywistości go nie denerwowało) i musi czekać bliżej nieokreśloną liczbę lat, aż będzie mógł znowu spotkać się z równie nieśmiertelną miłością swojego życia.

To ostatnie było trochę do bani.

Na początku nie miał nic, przeciwko, ponieważ podróżował z Doktorem, a to oznaczało, że było wiele przygód i problemów do rozwiązywania na każdym kroku. Doktor jest o niebo gorszy niż Jack w przyciąganiu kłopotów i w ogóle nie jest zainteresowany facetami. Ianto miał z tym problem gdyż nigdy nie zatrzymywali się w jednym miejscu wystarczająco długo, aby mógł sobie kogoś znaleźć.

Oh, Ianto kochał Jack'a i będzie tak aż do jego ostatecznej śmierci. Nie mógł się doczekać aż w końcu będą z powrotem razem. Jack prawdopodobnie będzie nalegał żeby zostali w sypialni przez tydzień, (co najmniej).

I to nie to, że seks z Jack'iem nie jest niesamowity.(Owszem jest!)

Po prostu, gdy nie wiesz, kiedy będziesz miał możliwość by zobaczyć się z miłością swojego życia, a naprawdę chcesz uprawiać seks z wspomnianą osobą musisz stać się bardzo sfrustrowany seksualnie. A Ianto Jones nie lubił być sfrustrowany seksualnie, kiedy Jack'a nie było w pobliżu by poprawić sytuacje.

Ianto lubił podróżować z Doktorem. Był dobry w dostrzeganiu rozwiązań, których Doktor nie widział i usuwaniu problemów, które spowodował Doktor. Jack był bardzo dobrym treningiem do tego.

Plus, Doktor nauczył go prowadzić TARDIS. To było zabawne. Ianto przekonał się, iż jest w pewnym stopniu, telepatycznie związany z TARDIS. Doktor powiedział, że to ma związek z kawałkiem Vortex'u, który uczynił go nieśmiertelnym. Stwierdził również, iż TARDIS jest dobra w sympatyzowaniu z nim, szczególnie, kiedy potrzebuje się komuś zwierzyć.

Najtrudniejszy, uświadomił sobie po pierwszym roku, był fakt, że musieli być ostrożni, gdy byli na Ziemi. Wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje i musieli tak myśleć do czasu aż będzie mógł wrócić do Jack'a. Oczywiście, cała ta akcja z Dniem Cudu i tym, że nikt nie umierał, robiła sytuację bardziej interesującą.

Nie, że nie miał na oku Jack'a i Gwen. Był by złym kochankiem i przyjacielem gdyby tego nie robił.

Gwen, myślał, była dobrą mamą, choć wciąż zbyt zapaloną do przygód. Jej córeczka była piękna. Patrzenie na Gwen, Rhys'a i Anwen, nawet z daleka, sprawiało mu ból przez to, że on i Jack nie mają własnej rodziny.

Pewnego dnia, powiedział mu Doktor. Pewnego dnia będą mieć. To takie frustrujące, widzieć Gwen, ze wszystkich ludzi, z własną rodziną.

Z drugiej strony był Jack, z początku trudno było go śledzić, dlatego, że włóczył się nieszczęśliwy wokół galaktyki.

Ianto dotknęło to, że Jack wciąż trzymał po nim żałobę, ale żeby być całkowicie szczerym, chciał trzepnąć Jack'a. Jeśli Ianto byłby tak naprawdę martwy, chciałby, aby Jack poszedł dalej.

Ianto nie miał do Jack'a żalu za to, że związał się z Alonso. To był pomysł Doktora. Myślał, że może być miło popchnąć Jack'a z powrotem do funkcjonalności, gdyż był pilnie potrzebny na Ziemi.

Mimo to udało im się odwiedzić Ziemię. Dali nawet radę odwiedzić Cardiff oraz Centrum(w prawdzie w tajemnicy). Ianto znalazł w pozostałościach Centrum, kurtkę Jacka, czarny płaszcz z trenczu. Pachniał jak Jack, więc Ianto zabrał go ze sobą i zaczął nosić.

Doktor się tym martwił, ale kiedy Donna do nich dołączyła po tym jak Ianto odnalazł sposób na ustabilizowanie w niej mata kryzysu Pana Czasu, powiedziała, że to uczyniło go wytwornym, nie żeby miał zamiar _kiedykolwiek_ powiedzieć to Jack'owi.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Ianto widział Doktora wpatrującego się w Donnę wyraźnie zatopionego w szczęśliwych myślach i wspomnieniach, uśmiechał się. To było uderzenie czystego szczęścia, które dało mu szansę na naprawienie tego, co było nie tak z meta kryzysem i sprowadzenie Donny z powrotem. Doktor po prostu bez niej nie był sobą. Wiedział to teraz.

Rudowłosa ożywiła TARDIS i ich życie. Tak nawiasem Ianto zabrał stronę z książki Jack'a i opracował plan, który zakończył się z Doktorem i Donną grającymi w rozbieranego chowanego w celu przerzucenia Vortex'u na Donnę.

Doktor był w szoku, kiedy kolejnego ranka wszedł do pokoju kontrolnego i zobaczył Ianto siedzącego za sterami i popijającego herbatę z sekretnym uśmieszkiem schowanym za kubkiem.

Ianto był bardzo dumny z siebie za połączenie tej dwójki. Tak samo jak TARDIS.

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić życia, w którym nie miał by swojej przyszywanej siostry. Donna nalegała na nazywanie go rodziną, zwłaszcza od czasu, kiedy, jak mówiła, oboje byli „wepchnięci do nieśmiertelności". Technicznie to nie była prawda w przypadku Donny, ponieważ była w połowie Panią Czasu, ale sentyment nadal tam był. Przy wielu okazjach zabierała go na herbatki z jej matką i dziadkiem, po tym jak oboje przyrzekli zachować w tajemnicy to, że Ianto wciąż żyje (była bardzo znikoma szansa, że Jack kiedykolwiek ich odwiedzi).

Sylvia Nobel była z początku powściągliwa, jeśli chodzi o spotkanie z nim, przede wszystkim, dlatego, że podróżował z Doktorem. Musiała przyznać po spotkaniu z nim, że był typem człowieka, który miała nadzieję, Donna poślubi pewnego dnia. Zarówno Ianto jak i Donna tego popołudnia dostawali napadów śmiechu przy najmniejszej wzmiance o tym.

Z drugiej strony, Wilfred, przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami. Starzec powiedział mu dużo później, że zawdzięcza Ianto więcej niż kiedykolwiek mógłby mu zapłacić, ponieważ przywrócił Donnie jej starą iskrę, iskrę, którą miała, gdy była z Doktorem. Ianto był przez to speszony. Nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do ludzi, dziękujących mu za takie rzeczy. Zrobił to, ponieważ taka decyzja była słuszna.

Donna i Doktor byli jego rodziną, tak samo jak byli nią jego współpracownicy z Torchwood.

Wciąż opłakiwał Toshiko i Owen'a i wiedział, że zawsze tak będzie. Ich śmierć przyszła tuż przed jego.

Ianto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Jack czuje się winny, bolało go to, że nie mógł wytłumaczyć mężczyźnie, że to nie jego wina, że dobre rzeczy przyszły z ich związkiem i jego pierwszą śmiercią.

Podczas jednego z pobytów na Ziemi Ianto udało się odwiedzić groby Tosh i Owena, i zostawić na nich kwiaty. Zaniósł kwiaty również na swój grób, głównie z ironii i pamięci o tym, co za sobą pozostawił. Donna zostawiła kwiaty, dlatego, że chciała upamiętnić swoje dawne życie. Wtedy uśmiechnął się do niej z miłością.

Ale nawet ze świadomością, że stracił i zostawił za sobą wszystko, wiedział, że wyszły z tego też dobre rzeczy.

Stał się cennym członkiem załogi TARDIS. Mógł pomagać ludziom tak jak czynił w Torchwood, tylko na większą skalę.

Był tym, który połączył Doktora i Donnę (i stał, jako połączenie drużby i druhny na ich bardzo małym ślubie). Był dumnym wujkiem bardzo hałaśliwych bliźniąt Doktora i Donny, chłopca o imieniu Geoff (po ojcu Donny) i dziewczynki o imieniu S.J. (po drogiej koleżance Doktora, Sarze Jane).

Ianto robił wiele, aby utrzymać się zajętym. Nie zawsze są problemy do rozwiązania i ludzie, którzy potrzebują pomocy. On był wiecznie obecną opiekunką dla Geoff'a i S.J., gdy Doktor i Donna wychodzili na randkę.

Wiedział, że pewnego dnia sam weźmie ślub (lub śluby, jeśli to, co powiedział Doktor jest prawdą). Wiedział, że będzie miał rodzinę i, że jego dzieci będą stałymi rówieśnikami, kuzynami, i przyjaciółmi Geoff'a i S.J.

Wiedział, że Doktor i Donna będą opiekowali się jego dziećmi, ponieważ Donna powiedziała, że spłacą swój dług w naturze (oboje wiedzieli, że Jack będzie nalegał na wiele takich wieczorów), a on nie mógł się doczekać pierwszego takiego razu, ponieważ wyraz twarzy Doktora będzie bezcenny.

Wiedział, że Sylvia i Wilfred będą szaleć na punkcie jego dzieci i, miejmy nadzieję, że zaakceptują Jack'a tak jak jego, co nie będzie takim wielkim problemem, ponieważ Jack jest czarujący.

Mimo to, oczekiwanie jest najtrudniejszą częścią.

Jednak niespodziewanie pewnego dnia, piętnaście lat świetlnych TARDIS (lub pięć Ziemskich) po śmierci Ianto, Doktor wszedł do pokoju kontrolnego TARDIS po randce, ubrany w jeden z jego opatentowanych uśmiechów typy Szaleniec/Dziecko w Boże Narodzenie (serio są opatentowane) i oznajmił:  
"Ianto Jones, chodźmy po twojego ukochanego."


End file.
